Kirby Ryder
Kirby Ryder grew up the daughter of a trader and bartender, who in reality were actually veteran spies. Following in their footsteps, she eventually became the spy master known as 'ANGEL Alpha One'. Part of the elite Black A.N.G.E.L team originally founded by her father, Nick Ryder, Julie Lei and V'Pier. As a child, she spent a lot of time with the Ryder siblings, Olivia and Marcus. Olivia was her best friend and Marcus... was her big crush. At first they were simply good friends, but Marcus won her heart and at 17 she was pregnant with his child - Ezekial. This freaked out Marcus and he ran away from home and eventually enlisted in the Starfleet Marine Corps. His father, Nick, promised Kirby that he would take care of the child and help however he could. Olivia and Kirby considered raising them as a couple, but Olivia's mother Julie was too focused on training the girls and not so subtly suggested that the young Kirby take some time away from Olivia and train herself. Her parents agreed to raised Zeke while Kirby continued her schooling and eventually Kirby and Olivia were going on missions together. Secretly dating each other and building their own intelligence network. For years Kirby and Olivia were a team, until Kirby realized that she had to be a mother to her son and took time away to raise him during his formative early childhood years. Olivia took a posting on the USS Mata Hari with her sister, Angelica and gradually started to see new people. Eventually falling in love with the Marine CO that her brother, Marcus worked with, when the Mata Hari took on a new Marine fighter wing detachment. It was around that time that Marcus and Kirby reconciled and renewed their romance. They served on the Mata Hari together, until they both realized they needed to be parents full time and took time off to raise Zeke together. A few years later Marcus, Kirby and Zeke moved to Terra Alpha, where Marcus would be XO of Outpost Byron's fighter squadron and Kirby would be part of the Intel division. Kirby and Marcus officially married just before the Fall of the Federation and purchased a home on Terra Alpha. All was going well for the couple, until Julie Lei, a woman Kirby thought of as a mentor, became the new Empress of Earth. Joining an operation to stop her, lead by Angel's fiance Ben Devereaux, Captain Lothar Neiros and Lt. Col. Ethan Riddic, Kirby joined the mission as a covert ops specialist. Not much was known of the outcome of their mission as they were informed months later, that the Imperium captured them, tortured them for information and shoved them and their ship into a rift in space that opened near Earth. For nearly 5 years, everyone considered her dead, that is until Jack Ryder managed to get himself captured by Dominus and found his sister in law, alive, as a personal servant and 'pleasure girl' to his father's dark alternate Dominus. Spending the past five years alternating between being tortured simply for fun or sexually abused by Dominus and his cronies, she came to dislike being around males. When she was rescued, Kirby and Olivia resumed their old relationship and have since been living together with Olivia and Kirby getting married legally in a small civil ceremony that no one really knew about, but so they could retain custody of Olivia's son and daughter. They live in the "Olive Grove" ranch just outside Trinity and Ethan Talon's 'Rafter-T' ranch, with Jena Tana, the clone of Olivia's late husband Ethan Riddic, and their best friend Aimee Sandoval and her twins. -- Skills -- Kirby is an exceptional marksman, martial artist and street fighter. Trained by numerous master spies and assassins, she is one of the deadliest women on Terra Alpha.